


Panty Snatcher

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, Dean in Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really loves panties...and he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> _Idea inspired by these AMAZING[Awkward First Meeting AUs](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus)_

Everyone knew that Dean Winchester loved gorgeous girls, gorgeous guys and gorgeous cars. _Though, no other car could compare to his own baby, a ‘67 Impala_.

What most people _didn’t_ know was Dean also loved gorgeous panties; specifically wearing said undergarments. 

Delicate lace, soft silk, smooth satin, every color and cut imaginable. A vast collection specially ordered and exceptionally taken care of by Dean.

Which was exactly how he was spending part of his day off, hand washing his newestadditions.

They’d been _rather expensive_ , way out of his regular price range, but they were so beautiful and the moment Dean saw them he just couldn’t help himself.

And after they finally arrived and he’d tried them on; the way they fit, the way they felt and how fantastic they made his ass look; it was completely worth the damage to his credit card.

Dean had just laid the three pair of panties over the air drying rack on the balcony and went back inside to make lunch when something caught his eye.

His neighbor’s cat…or that he assumed belonged to the man. Dean occasionally caught glimpses of his _really friggin’ hot_ neighbor petting the raggedy, one earred, grey cat on his balcony.

And now the damned thing was on Dean’s side of the partition on top of his just cleaned undergarments.

“Oh, you mother fucker!” Dean shouted; flinging the screen door open and causing the cat to bolt back over the wall.

And to Dean’s absolute horror with bright blue satin and lace panties hanging out of his mouth.

*****

_“Son of a bitch. Give them back, those are my favorite pair, you little fucker.”_

It wasn’t exactly what Castiel had expected to hear upon opening his front door but neither was the sight of his neighbor straddling the wall between their balconies, while yelling profanities at his cat.

“What are you doing?” Castiel questioned; his sudden opening of the sliding glass door had the other man toppling fully onto his balcony while Roland streaked by into the apartment along with a flash of blue.

“You’re cat stole my damned, um…” He paused in righting himself, as his face contorted in thinly veiled embarrassment. “… _girlfriend’s_ underwear.”

“Oh, my apologies. I honestly thought he’d gotten over that.” Castiel held out a hand helping him the rest of the way up.

“Your cat regularly steals people’s underwear? Freaky ass cat, dude.” The man commented while wiping off his slightly dusty jeans.

“Not all the time but he seems to have an affinity for women’s lingerie.” Castiel watched as a deep blush overtook the man’s gorgeous face and instantly realized that maybe his cat wasn’t the _only one_ with a liking for panties.

“I’m Castiel.” He held out his hand, which the neighbor shook, while avoiding eye contact.

“Dean.” 

“Well, Dean, if you’d like to come in, I’ll find out where Roland has gotten off to.”

Dean followed him into the apartment, sitting on the couch while Castiel went in search of his cat.

After finding Roland tucked beside the bookcase in his office, Castiel retrieved the damp panties and returned to the living room where Dean immediately stood upon his arrival. 

Placing the blue satin into Dean’s waiting palm, Castiel apologized again.

“I am sorry about that. Though…” Castiel waited for Dean to meet his gaze and hoped his next words were _fully_ understood, “I can’t blame him very much. They really are quite alluring.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Agent Provocateur](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/) is where Dean purchased his panties. Have fun imagining which ones he bought.  
>  Also, Castiel’s cat’s name is Roland because it’s my firm belief that Cas would absolutely love Stephen King’s [The Dark Tower series](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Tower_%28series%29) and would name his battered but resilient cat after the battered but resilient, gunslinger protagonist, Roland Deschain.


End file.
